


late nights (surrounded by candlelight)

by aaaah turtles (turtlelino)



Category: Royal Alchemist (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Loud Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Teasing, during Timeskip, make sure to finish nazir's route first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/aaaah%20turtles
Summary: Nazir and Alexis spend a quiet evening together, except Nazir makes sure it's not so quiet.
Relationships: Prince Nazir/Alexis Rosenkreuz, Prince Nazir/Male!Alexis Rosenkreuz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	late nights (surrounded by candlelight)

**Author's Note:**

> if the devs see this, im so sorry. im sorry this had to be the 2nd entry for the game. it was plaguing my mind and i had to

The dim candlelight shines lowly, casting soft shadows on their faces. Alexis looks down at their lover, his lips gently caressing their palm. He looks up at them, a smirk hidden behind their fingers, and winks, setting a blush on their face.

Both had shed their clothes long ago. Now Alexis sits on his lap, his right arm wound around their waist while his left still holds their hand up to his face. He blows onto it, causing a shudder to run down their spine.

“What’s wrong, my dear?” Nazir asks.

“Nothing,” Alexis looks away, unable to meet his eyes, “Why do you ask?”

“You look like you’re about to pass out from blood loss. Not enough to support both ends?”

Their face flares, heat crawling from their neck onto their cheeks at the insinuation. “I’m perfectly fine, thank you,” they frown.

“Mm, I bet you are.” Nazir lets go of their hand, his own settling upon their cheek, “Look at me.”

They oblige and their eyes immediately catch his, the soft, adoring look causing them to melt further into his arms as he pulls their face closer, gently kissing them.

“Nazir,” they hum.

Nazir pulls away, heading lower, his lips caressing the length of their neck. “Yes, my dear?”

“Enough with the teasing.”

They hear their lover chuckle, the soft rumbling vibrating against their throat. “Impatient today, aren’t we?”

“Nazir.”

“Yes, my dear.” He unlatches his lips for a moment as he searches the bed for the bottle of oil. He opens the lid and it dribbles onto his fingers, the oil shiny in the low candlelight. 

He rubs the oil between his fingers, spreading them and making sure they’re evenly coated. He reaches behind them as he latches his lips back to their throat, nibbling and sucking the soft skin. 

“N-Nazir, not so high.”

Nazir hums, moving down to their collarbone, his fingers spreading their cheeks and rubbing along the puckered skin. He feels them shudder when he presses one finger, not enough to enter but just enough to put pressure. His other hand travels up their chest, landing on one nipple, before pulling and twisting at it.

“A-aah!” 

“Does it feel good?” Nazir asks, never stopping in his ministrations. His right hand continues rubbing at their hole, not giving them what they want.

When they don’t answer, Nazir leaves their throat and travels to the other nipple, licking and rolling it under his tongue. “Answer me.”

“It f-feels… so good—nhh!”

“Good boy.”

Alexis keens, the praise adding more to the relentless teasing. They know they’ve always craved approval, but they didn’t know they craved it like this. Nazir’s soft praises continue to rumble against his chest.

“You look so good like this, all pliant and willing for me.”

Alexis groans. Nazir’s finger presses more insistently at their hole, applying more pressure, almost breaching their entrance, but withdrawing and teasing at the last second. Alexis thrusts their hips down, hoping to force it in, but Nazir holds them still, his arm tightening around them.

“Patience, my dear,” he tsks, a smug grin on his face, “All in due time.”

“Nazir, please.”

“Please what?” His finger circles harder at their hole, the friction intensifying and shooting straight to their dick.

Alexis isn’t one for begging, but Nazir always finds a way to bring things out of them. “P-please, put it in. I,” a moan, “I need it.”

“Only because you asked so nicely.” Nazir bites down harshly on their nipple, pulling a yelp out of them, as he finally enters his lover. Alexis arches their back with a moan, his chest pressing closer to Nazir’s mouth. Nazir laps at the bite marks, soothing the sensitive skin, as he tugs on the other nipple. He soon leaves it and his hand travels downward, his fingers ghosting over their torso and landing on their dick, all the while thrusting his finger in and out, crooking it and searching for that one spot.

He knows he’s found it when Alexis lets out a sinful noise, the loudest they’ve been all night. He prods at the raised flesh, aiming for that spot with every thrust, and pulls at their dick with the same rhythm. 

Alexis thrusts back onto his fingers, bouncing between the sensations from his front and back. Nazir soon enters another finger, stretching them further and pulling out more moans from them. His thumb swipes at their slit, gathering the precum and spreading it down their shaft, his pumps becoming faster and smoother. When he feels Alexis is close, he enters a third digit and strengthens his rhythm. He thrusts harder into them, the force causing them to bounce even more. Between his fingers prodding at their insides and his fist pulling at their dick, Alexis can feel their release quickly approaching.

“Oh-oh gods! Nazir! Nazir, I’m—”

And just as quickly, it goes away. Nazir withdraws his fingers and releases their dick, the loss of sensation quickly sending Alexis back down.

“Ugh, you really are a scoundrel.”

“So you say, and yet you’re still grinding down on me,” he groans.

“I said you were a scoundrel, I didn’t say anything about the rest of you.” Alexis grinds their hips lower, feeling Nazir’s own erection brushing against theirs, the long, hard length making their head spin. Alexis doesn’t know how much longer they can go on without it in them and they very much don’t want to find out.

“Nazir, please.”

“Please what, my love?”

“Please. Put it in. I need you, Nazir, I need you so much.”

“Me too, dear.” Nazir pulls them in, locking their lips once again. It’s a slow, passionate kiss and Alexis suddenly remembers their first time, in that cave away from the others, where it was them teasing him and not the other way around.

Nazir lifts them up, positioning their hips above his before slowly sinking down. Alexis groans, the thickness making them feel oh so full. They slowly move up and down, savoring the stretch and quickly setting a rhythm. Nazir keeps his hands on their hips, guiding them, and looks up at his lover, admiring the flush on their face, made only much more striking by the dim candlelight.

“You look so lovely, my dear.”

Alexis’ hips stutter and they let out a mewl.

“I mean it. You look so good like this, taking me all in. Bouncing on my cock. Asking for me to ravish you.”

Alexis’s hips move faster. They close their eyes, setting their hands on his shoulders, unsure if they can keep going. 

Nazir moves closer, mouthing at their ear, licking at the spot just below it that never fails to make their hips quiver. “Moaning for me, all wide and loose. You’re taking my cock in so well. I bet I didn’t even need to prepare you that much, you’d just take me in no problem.”

Alexis throws their head back, the pace so much quicker. Nazir takes the opportunity and locks his lips against their throat again, sucking it eagerly and leaving bruises all over them. They moan so loud, the sound of it shooting straight to Nazir’s cock, only growing bigger inside of them. They pull Nazir’s head in, fingers pulling at the strands of his hair, the words and the pleasure too much.

“Not so loud, my dear,” Nazir chuckles into their neck, “You wouldn’t want your father to hear this, would you?”

Alexis stills, suddenly reminded of where they were at this moment, their shared bedroom sitting right across from their parents’, the silence outside ensuring the noises will carry down the halls.

“Oh? Why so quiet all of a sudden?” Nazir peeks up at them, “You were so loud just a second ago, screaming how much you wanted my cock inside you.”

“Nazir!”

“What? You didn’t seem to mind a while ago.”

Alexis looks him right in the eyes, their eyebrows set on a thin furrow. “My-my father…”

“Your father?” Nazir cocks his head, a dastardly smirk on his lips, “Oh! You mean you’re scared he’ll hear this?” Suddenly, Nazir thrusts up, his cock hitting just the right spot, shooting pleasure right through Alexis’ spine and pulling a loud, sinful moan out of them.

“Nazir!”

Nazir continues the harsh pace, hitting the same spot every single time. “Do you hear yourself right now? Hear how you cry for my cock with every single thrust?”

“A-aah!” Alexis pulls their fist in front of their mouth, desperately trying to contain the sounds, trying and failing.

“You’re so cute, Alexis, trying to hold in those cute sounds. Guess I’ll just have to try harder.” Alexis didn’t think it was possible, but Nazir actually speeds up. His lips travel across their neck, mouthing and nibbling at the petals, his tongue catching on the tiny, raised flesh. Alexis lets out a breathy cry, their eyes flickering and catching on Nazir’s own markings. 

Their hands travel up his neck, tracing the lavender bumps, fingers ghosting and tickling over the flesh, causing Nazir to shudder as well, the younger markings more sensitive than theirs.

“That’s cheating, you know,” he smiles, his soft, whispered breath cooling on Alexis’ neck.

“You started it first.” Alexis pulls their hands up and sets them on Nazir’s cheeks, pulling his gaze toward them. They share a soft look before moving closer and kissing once more.

“Mm, I couldn’t help it.” His lips travel down to the junction between their throat and right shoulder, softly sucking the skin. “You look so sinful like this.” He nibbles before soothing it with his tongue, appreciating the dark red forming. They’ll need to cover it the next day.

Alexis knows they won’t last much longer. Their hips start faltering, practically relying on Nazir to keep them going. “Nazir, I’m so close.”

“Me too, love,” Nazir grunts, all his energy spent on lifting Alexis and meeting their hips. “Together?”

“Mn.”

Alexis pulls Nazir in for one last sloppy kiss, their half-lidded eyes meeting his as they pant into his mouth. Their breaths grow shorter as they feel themselves quickly reaching the edge once more. Soon, they feel themselves spilling, coating both their stomachs in fluids as Nazir’s name passes through their lips. At the same time, Nazir spills himself inside Alexis, warm fluid coating their walls. They sit there, panting against each other as they try to regain their breaths. Nazir is the first to move. 

He pulls himself out and lays Alexis gently on the covers. They drift in and out of consciousness, vaguely aware of a damp cloth rubbing and cleansing them of the mess, a soft hum coming from somewhere above them. They feel Nazir lay beside them and pull them into his arms, their arms resting against his warm, broad chest as they burrow their face into the crook of his neck, the blankets covering both of them in warmth, before letting sleep overtake them.

  
  


As Alexis passes through the hallway the next morning, collar buttoned much higher than usual, they overhear their father and the Head Mage talking.

"I think we may need to soundproof these walls. I woke up to some… _things_ last night."

Alexis' face flares up and they make a mental note to scold Nazir later.


End file.
